


Luthor e heroina

by LLqueenLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Episode AU: s02e12 Luthors, F/F, Jealous Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Tells Lena Luthor About Being Supergirl, Lena Luthor Has Powers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLqueenLuthor/pseuds/LLqueenLuthor
Summary: Lena foi presa injustamente acusada de ajudar Lillian, Kara quer provar sua inocência e acha que Metallo levou Lena da prisão, o que ela não sabe, é que não foi ele e sim uma velha amiga do passado de Lena que a levou.Quem levou Lena? E o que aconteceu depois?Só lendo para saber*Com pequena menção da mãe biológica de Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 13





	Luthor e heroina

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada pela leitura e desculpe quaisquer erros de escrita.

As coisas estão confusas, Lena foi presa acusada de ajudar Lillian a fugir entregando Kriptonita para Corben , Kara está tentando dizer a todos que sua amiga é inocente e as coisas estão prestes a sofrer uma mudança que nenhum deles espera. Já é noite e Lena está deitada na pequena cama da sua cela no bloco C, dois guardas aparecem: 

"A filha pródiga." um diz 

"você acha que ela vai perder o cabelo como o irmão?" o outro diz 

Eles saem rindo, Lena se levanta e apenas olha para eles que agora estão saindo do seu corredor. Algum tempo se passa e quando os guardas viram em um corredor: 

Como você entrou aqui? 

Um dos guardas diz enquanto corre para atacar Metallo que lhe da um soco e atingi o outro guarda com uma rajada de kriptonita do seu peito, James entra vestido como guardião.

"Se Lena se comportou mal, era só uma questão de tempo, até voce aparecer para solta-lá." 

"Afinal eu trabalho para os Luthors."

Metallo tenta acertar James com Kriptonita, mas ele se defende com o escudo, metallo não desiste corre e chuta James, os dois trocam socos e chutes até que Metallo atinge com Kriptonita James, que fica no chão e com isso ele segue seu caminho para a cela falando: 

"Oi, senhorita Luthor desculpe pelo...... "mas então ele percebe a cela vazia, ele procura por Lena mas não a encontra então ele vai embora para avisar Lillian. 

"Onde está Lena?" 

"Senhora Luthor quando eu cheguei a cela, ela não estava lá, ela não estava em lugar nenhum, de alguma maneira ela já tinha ido embora." 

"O que? Onde ela está? Descubra como ela saiu e onde está agora e não volta até ter informações." 

"Sim, senhora Luthor." 

De manhã no DEO, Alex, Winn, james, Jonh e Kara estão na enfermaria com Alex cuidando do ferimento do ombro de James. 

"Metallo é forte, mas há algo estranho a sua Kriptonita não está certa, acho que esta fazendo mal a ele." James diz 

"Você tem sorte de não ter sido atingido diretamente." Alex observa 

"Muita sorte." Kara concorda. 

"Eu estava com a minha roupa, eu adoro aquela roupa. Sei o que estou fazendo Kara." 

"Mesmo enfraquecido Metallo é fanático por Lillian Luthor temos de descobrir para onde ele levou Lena." Kara se preocupa. 

"Não percebe que Lena é bandida? Ela pegou a Kriptonita Ela escapou da prisão..." James tenta. 

"Lena não é um membro do Cadmus. Ela não é." Kara afirma veemente até com certa fúria. 

Winn olha para baixo sem jeito assim como Jonh porque eles acham que ela é culpada. 

"Ela deteve a gangue com as armas alienígenas, ela salvou a vida de Alex quando Corben tentou matá-la." Kara continua. 

"Ela atirou em Corben. A mãe dela o transformou em Metallo, esse poderia ter sido o plano desde o início." James não desiste. 

"Temos que tratar Lena Luthor como uma ameaça as prova são decisivas." . John diz. 

"Winn se você assistir o video, eu sei que vai encontrar algo." A loira pede. 

"Eu assisti. Não tem nada." Winn afirma. 

"Encontre algo para provar a inocência dela." ela cobra. 

"Tudo que vimos diz exatamente o oposto disso." 

"Ela é minha amiga... e eu acredito nela" 

Um silêncio perturbador se segue na sala até Winn falar: 

"É gente acho que vocês vão querer ver isso." 

"Achou algo que prove a inocência de Lena?" Kara pergunta. 

"Não... mas nós estavamos errados sobre uma coisa" 

"Fala logo Winn, o que erramos?" Alex perde a paciência. 

"Não foi Metallo que tirou a Lena da cadeia." 

"O que? Foi ele sim eu lutei com ele." James afirma. 

"Não foi ele." 

"Tá mas se não foi ele quem foi?" James pergunta. 

Do outro lado da cidade, em um galpão próximo a Catco, duas mulheres acabam de descer de uma moto. 

"Isso foi realmente necessário? Eu devia ter ficado lá, agora eles terão mais certeza que sou culpada." 

"Nossa querida, eu te salvo e é assim que você me agradece, eu me preocupo e sou tratada assim?" 

"Para de ser dramática Harley, mas é sério o que vamos fazer agora?" 

"Vamos provar a sua inocência garota." 

"Depois de tanto tempo, achei que nunca mais ia te ver, eu sei o que aconteceu você virou a mulher do Coringa." 

"Opa, perai aí, mulher de ninguém, ok? Porque eu sou dona da minha vida e outra agora ele é só um ex, porque terminamos de vez. Além disso, agora estou mudando de rumo eu sou mais uma anti-heroina do que uma vilã em si e quando eu vi que você foi presa estava na cara que foi sua mãe que armou, só não sei porque ela te mandaria pra cadeia e depois organizaria uma fuga." 

"Eu também não sei mas vindo de Lillian não deve ser nada bom." 

"E eu também pensei que era uma ótima ideia para poder reencontrar a minha melhor amiga, eu estava com saudades." 

"Eu também, Harley, mas vamos lembrar que não foi minha culpada não nos vermos, você simplesmente surtou e largou tudo pra seguir aquele maluco." 

"Eu sei... mas vamos deixar o passado para trás e começar a trabalhar, eu consegui esse computador para você tentar provar sua inocência e descobrir porque a Lillian quer você." 

"Obrigada Harley, isso significa muito para mim." 

Harley sorri e então deixa Lena trabalhar no galpão e vai dar uma volta para saber como as coisas estão e pegar comida. Enquanto isso de volta ao DEO, os Super amigos assistem o vídeo da fuga de Lena sem entender o que aconteceu. 

"Mas isso não pode ser possível o que a Alerquina ganharia tirando Lena da prisão? E mais porque ela trabalharia com Lillian?" Alex pergunta confusa pois não não consegue ver um motivo lógico para isso. 

"Aí é que está no vídeo Metallo parece confuso e furioso o que significa que ela não estava com eles  
Então porque ela fez isso?" James comenta. 

"Winn pesquise onde era a faculdade de Harley." Kara tem uma ideia do motivo mas precisa que Winn confirme. 

"Kara eu não entendo como isso pode ajudar." Winn tenta argumentar. 

"Se as minhas suspeitas estiverem certas eu sei porque ela ajudou Lena" 

"Olha pelo que diz aqui ela estudou em Metropolis  
porque?" 

"Lena também estudou em Metropolis ela me falou uma vez que tinha uma melhor amiga na faculdade que fazia medicina e virou psiquiatra, mas que por causa de algumas coisas, que ela não especificou, elas se afastaram." 

"E você acha que essa amiga é a Arlequina?" Jonh observa. 

"Sim, ela provavelmente quer provar a inocência de Lena, algo que eu também estou tentando."Ela diz um pouco com raiva de alguém se intrometer em algo que ela pode resolver e mais ainda por envolver Lena,talvez ela esteja com ciúmes mas com certeza é da amizade né? não tem absolutamente nada platônico certo? ela pensa ainda com dúvidas. 

"Se esse é o motivo ela começou errada, Winn você tem o áudio do vídeo? Elas parecem estar conversando." 

"Sim, aqui está Alex." 

Áudio: 

"Ei, sentiu saudades?" 

"Harley, o que você está fazendo aqui?" 

"Ue não é óbvio? Te soltando." 

"Não, você não pode, se eu fugir eles vão achar que eu sou culpada e como você entrou aqui?" 

"Bem tecnicamente eles já acham e, é melhor a gente ir, porque antes de entrar eu vi aquele capanga da sua mãe o de coração verde, ele está vindo atrás de você, está uma bagunça com ele batendo nos idiotas lá fora então foi fácil entrar." 

"Metallo, mas o que ela quer agora, não basta me colocar aqui?" 

"Não temos tempo pra conversar vamos." 

Com isso ela abre a cela e arrasta Lena para fora. 

"Winn você tem vídeo do lado de fora?" Jonh pergunta. 

"Sim, elas pagaram uma moto eu já tentei localizar pela placa, mas é roubada e elas evitaram câmeras então não tenho ideia de onde elas estejam." 

"Precisamos encontra-las, culpada ou inocente, Lillian queria Lena para algo e precisamos descobrir para o que. Supergirl sobrevoe a cidade e veja se encontra algo. Jonh ordena. 

"Ok, mas Winn, por favor continue investigando o vídeo." 

Ele acena positivamente e Supergirl sai voando pela cidade tentando encontrar Lena. Enquanto isso em um esconderijo do Cadmus. 

"Senhora Luthor quem tirou Lena da prisão foi Harleen Quinzel." 

"Tinha que ser aquela palaçinha para atrapalhar os meus planos mais uma vez, pensei que tinha me livrado dela, mas parece que não, se foi ela sei exatamente onde elas estão." 

"Onde?" 

"Em um galpão perto da Catco era um dos esconderijos do Coringa em Naticional city ele já tentou uma parceria com Lex e eles se encontraram naquela lugar. Prepare tudo pegue alguns agentes e Hank Henshaw nos vamos buscar Lena." 

"E quanto à outra?" 

"Não vamos precisar dela." 

No galpão Harley entra com algumas sacolas. 

"O que é isso?" 

"Comida, e você conseguiu alguma coisa?" 

"Sim, eu descobri porque Lillian me queria." 

"E porque?" 

"Antes de Lillian fugir da prisão, ela me contou que eu sou filha biológica de Lionel e eu sei muito bem que ela não me daria essa informação atoa, por isso comecei a pesquisar sobre os bunkers de Lex e descobri que eles só podem ser abertos por leitura biométrica do DNA Luthor, e como só eu tenho o sangue Luthor..."mas antes que ela possa terminar de falar alguém entra batendo palmas. 

"Muito bem Lena você sempre foi muito esperta." 

"Lillian como você me achou?" 

"Você pode ser esperta mas sua amiga nem tanto, este galpão foi usado em uma negociação entre Lex e Coringa então foi fácil encontrá-lo. Mas agora Lena você vem comigo." 

"Não, ela não vai com você pra lugar nenhum." 

Com isso uma luta se inicia, Harley e Lena lutam dão socos, chutes e estão quase ganhando.

No DEO Winn está no computador e descobre como o vídeo foi alterado para incliminar Lena 

"Kara você está procurando Lena?" 

"Sim, você encontrou algo?" ela pergunta com esperança. 

"Eu consegui, eu sou um gênio, achei o vídeo original e rastreie o código de quem o corrompeu." 

"Bom, enfim podemos provar que Lena é inocente." 

"Kara, Jonh me pediu para rastrear assinaturas de Kriptonita para encontrar Metallo e eu tenho uma localização." 

"Onde?" 

"Em um galpão perto da Catco." 

"Vou para lá agora." 

"Espera a Kriptonita é instável e pode explodir a qualquer momento, é perigoso espere por reforços." 

"Não dá tempo temos que encontra-los, eles podem ter encontrado Lena." 

"Kar....." 

Mas ela não deu atenção ao comunicador e voou para lá. 

"Winn onde está a Supergirl?" 

"Ela foi direto para o endereço, Alex." 

"Aquela cabeça dura, preciso do esquadrão pronto o mais rápido possível." 

De volta ao galpão Hank aparece e segura Harley enquanto Metallo segura Lena, eles saem do prédio mas dão de cara com Supergirl que está na rua que está pouco movimentada. 

"Lillian deixe Lena em paz." 

:Se não é a super heroína local, querida seja educada e não se meta em assuntos de família." 

"Seja lá o que você quer, pare não é seguro." 

"Para você com certeza não é." 

"O coração do Metallo.... vai explodir, vocês precisam tirar o coração de Kriptonita dele." Supergirl diz um pouco sem fôlego por causa de proximidade a Kriptonita. 

"Você está mentido." 

"Não estou, ele vai morrer." 

"Quem vai morrer é você." 

"Está na hora de você sofrer pelo o que seu primo fez para o meu filho." 

Nesse momento Lena e Harley consegue se soltar, empurrando ambos seus atacantes em um momento de distração e correm para Supergirl que esta sendo atingida diretamente no peito com Kriptonita e a ajudam a ir atrás de um pilar, Metallo atira nelas com a Kriptonita, assim como os outros capangas que estão chegando cada vez mais perto delas, enquanto Hank está atrás com Lillian. 

"Eles estão chegando perto, e não temos armas o que vamos fazer?" Harley tenta encontrar algo para que possa se defender mas não encontra nada. 

"Supergirl como você está?"Lena pergunta preocupada com o estado da Super-heroina. 

"A Kriptonita está me afetando muito, provavelmente porque está instável, não sei como nos tirar daqui, mas temos que conseguir aguentar até a equipe que já está a caminho chegar." 

"Vamos meninas eles estão vindo, temos que fazer alguma coisa. Canário você sabe o que tem que fazer." Harley está quase implorando a Lena 

"Não dá eu não posso." a morena diz insegura. 

"A gente vai morrer se você não for, olha como a Supergirl está, ela não vai aguentar por muito tempo estar tão perto de Kriptonita." Lena então se levanta de onde estava agachada e vai em direção aos tiros. 

"O que, espera Lena não faça nada precipitado." Supergirl tenta. 

"Tapem os ouvidos." a morena diz. 

Lena corre para frente e grita com um grito super sônico e poderoso que derruba todos os capagangas e destrói praticamente tudo em seu caminho, Supergirl se recupera e corre a tempo de pegar Lena antes dela cair, e Harley vai até onde está Metallo e tira seu coração de Kriptonita e nesse momento chega o esquadrão do DEO. 

"Acho que vocês querem isso." Harley diz e entrega o coração para Alex, que junto com os outros agentes algemam Lillian e os outros. Alex chega perto de Lena. 

"A não, você quer prende-la ainda, ela salvou a Supergirl e é inocente, porque se for tentar vamos ter problemas." 

"Na verdade não, todas as acusações foram retiradas e a inocência da senhorita Luthor foi comprovada, mas ainda precisamos de um depoimento e fazer algumas perguntas, como por exemplo como ela fez isso....." Ela diz olhando ao redor que está praticamente destruído. 

"Acho que tá na hora da verdade Canário." Harley diz. 

"Canário? Como a Canário Negro? Mas esse é o nome daquela heroína que lutava contra o crime a muitos anos atrás." Winn se aproxima. 

"Sim, ela era minha mãe, eu herdei o grito dela." 

"Sua mãe?" Supergirl fica confusa Lena nunca tinha lhe contado sobre isso, mas a amizade delas ainda não tinha muito tempo, então provavelmente ela não tinha motivos para contar ainda, mas mesmo assim ela não gostou de Harley saber sobre algo da mãe de sua melhor amiga sem nem ela saber, mas ela enterrou esse sentimento de Ciumes? sim, agora ela tem certeza, porque ela agora queria focar no resto da história. 

"Foi o que ela acabou de dizer." Harley faz uma cara de óbvio. 

"Sua mãe era uma heroína?" Alex pergunta para ter certeza que entendeu a situação. 

"Sim, irônico como ela era a heroína e eu cresci com vilões." 

Mas Lillian começa a falar. 

"Sua mãe heroína? nunca, ela não passava de um nada, só uma distração para Lionel, herói é Lex e você ainda vera como você está sozinho sem nós, aqueles que você acha que são seus amigos não passam de mentirosos." Ela diz olhando diretamente para Supergirl. 

"Lillian você não tem direito de falar de Lena e agora você vai para prisão." Supergirl defende Lena e sua mãe. 

"Pelo menos nunca fui uma tola como Len....." ela não pode terminar porque um soco a derrubou, todos olharam confusos para quem a acertou. 

"O que? Só fiz o que todos queriam ter feito." E com isso Harley da de ombros e alguns agentes tentam abafar suas risadas, isto inclui Alex e Winn até mesmo Jonh. 

"Ok ,chega desse tumulto vamos para o DEO, assim você pode explicar sua história Lena, além disso, aqui está enchendo de curiosos com celulares." 

Assim eles vão para o DEO e Lena começa a explicar sua historia. 

"Bem vou do começo...." 

"Desde como você nasceu?" Harley pergunta. 

"Não Harley, deixa eu terminar." 

"Aí tá bom, foi mal." 

"Como dizia no começo eu não sabia a identidade secreta da minha mãe, além disso só desenvolvi meus poderes quando estava mais velha na faculdade e foi por acaso que os descobri." 

"Como por acaso?" Alex pergunta. 

"Eu lembro a Lena tava brava comigo sem motivo nenhum." 

"Sem motivo Harley? Sério? Eu tinha motivo sim, você simplesmente me obrigou a ir naquela festa dos calouros, depois sumiu me deixou sozinha com aqueles idiotas machistas e só voltou depois chorando porque você tinha ido procurar a Pamela, mas ela já estava com o idiota que se auto-denominava homem pipa." 

"Nem me lembre foi horrível, e eu já pedi desculpa e além disso você me defendeu, quando ele veio jogar na minha cara, nossa eu nunca vou esquecer como ele veio todo metido e machista se achando superior e você só deu um soco e o idiota caiu no chão, aquilo animou a minha noite." 

"Perai você socou alguém?" a Super pergunta. 

"Claro, ele falou mal da minha amiga na minha cara e ainda disse que o papel das mulheres era agradar e ficar calada, ele mereceu." 

"Senhorita Luthor, você subiu no meu conceito." Alex diz. 

"Bem o que importa é que estávamos discutindo depois de voltar da festa no meu quarto, e aí eu gritei com a Harley mas não como pessoa normal o grito que eu dei destruiu o quarto e a Harley só tá viva porque saiu da frente a tempo." 

"Nem fala achei que era o meu fim, qual é? ela quase estragou meu rostinho perfeito." 

"E o que aconteceu depois?" John pergunta. 

"A canário aqui ficou assustada, e eu falei que ela parecia a Canário Negro, ela não sabia quem era então eu mostrei algumas reportagens e então nos começamos a investigar." 

"Algumas características batiam com a da minha mãe Dinah Lance, aí nos decidimos ir para a casa em que eu vivia com ela nos Glades em Star city, nos fomos sozinhas e escondidas, porque eu não confiava em Lillian e Lex já estava estranho, por isso preferi não arriscar, todos acharam que estavamos na aula só precisei pagar as pessoas certas e elas ficaram quietas." 

"Como é bom ter uma amiga bilionária." 

"Harley deixa eu continuar..... Nós fomos para lá começamos a procurar pela casa por alguma coisa, alguma pista, até que a Harley esbarrou numa garrafa antiga e então uma parede virou e entramos em um esconderijo secreto, lá eu achei as roupas e armas da canário negro e uma carta da minha mãe para mim." 

"O que dizia a carta?" Winn pergunta curioso. Kara lhe da um empurrão. 

"Ai....Se você puder nos dizer é claro?" 

"Ela disse que levava uma vida perigosa e que tinha medo de algo acontecer comigo, então se algo acontece-se com ela, ela me deixaria com o meu verdadeiro pai para que ficasse em segurança, ela disse para que eu tomasse cuidado, pois ela tinha muitos inimigos e que eu deveria ser forte.  
Por causa disso decidi não usar meus poderes, pois poderia ser perigoso e eu ainda tinha o problema com o Lex." 

"Mas..... houve aquele ataque eu lembro..... era um ataque que teria matado muitos, ninguém sabe porque ou como, mas um tipo de explosão sônica, fez com que muitos saíssem antes e por isso eles salvaram suas vidas. Foi você?" Kara pergunta. 

"Sim, eu não poderia deixar Lex machucar mais ninguém, então fiz tudo escondido e ninguém me descobriu." 

"Lena você é uma verdadeira heroína." Kara diz com admiração e orgulho. 

"É isso que eu sempre digo, mas ela não acredita." Harley concorda.

"Mas o que vai fazer agora que sabemos sobre sua origem?" James pergunta. 

"Olha eu não sei, agora eu so quero ir para casa, podemos deixar para depois quaisquer perguntas que vocês tenham?" 

"Claro, senhorita Luthor, você deve estar cansada, então está liberada." Jonh afirma. 

"Obrigada." ela agradece sinceramente. 

"Quer que eu a leve?" A super pergunta ansiosa para poder falar com sua amiga a sós, pois ela decidiu contar a ela sua identidade secreta. 

"Não precisa não fofa deixa que eu levo." Harley diz. 

Supergirl não gostou muito da intromissão, mas vendo quão cansada Lena estava, deixou para lá. Harley e Lena assim que chegaram a cobertura de Lena apenas se trocaram e foram dormir, Lena disse para si mesma que deixaria os problemas para amanhã. Bem o amanhã chegou, e com o telefone de Lena tocando sem parar. 

"Alô, Jess, desculpa não estou em condições de falar com ninguém agora e muito menos resolver qualquer crise na L-corp..." 

"Não senhorita Luthor, a senhorita deveria dar uma olhada nas notícias." 

"Nas noticias como assim?" 

"Vou enviar-lhe o link" 

"Recebi... mas o que?" Ela diz confusa após ler a notícia. 

"Parabéns a senhora é uma heroína." 

A reportagem contava um pouco sobre Lena e que ela era filha da heroína a muito desaparecida canário negro, e que assim como a mãe ela era uma heroína que salvou a Supergirl, além de ser inocentada de todas as acusações que tinhas sido feitas a ela. 

"Jess como eles conseguiram essa informações ?" 

"Canário você já viu isso?" Harley entra na sala onde Lena está, e Lena pede para Jess esperar um pouco e pega o celular de Harley. 

Harley lhe mostra um vídeo da noite anterior, onde alguém gravou tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior próximo a Catco, e postou o vídeo que agora era o mais visto do momento e mostra também o Twitter com a hashtag #Lenaheroina e #anovacanárionegro que eram as mais comentadas. Lena não podia acreditar e quando ela leu, a maioria das pessoas estava orgulhosa dela e ainda a queriam como nova canário negro, mas então ela se lembrou de um detalhe, a empresa. 

"Jess como está a empresa?" 

"Não poderia estar melhor as ações estão em altas e já bateram recordes." Lena agradece a Jess é desliga. 

"Parabéns canário da noite para o dia deixou de ser a filha dos vilões para filha de heroína e salvadora de Supergirl além de melhorar em mil porcento a situação da sua empresa." Harley diz animada. 

Lena ainda estava em choque, mas também muito feliz, finalmente ela era vista sem o peso do nome Luthor, até que ela ouviu um baque familiar na varanda. 

"Oi, senhorita Luthor posso falar com você?" a Super pergunta ansiosa. 

"Sim."   
E então a Super e a Luthor olham ao mesmo tempo encarando Harley que está parada querendo ouvir a conversa, mas ela felizmente entende a deixa. 

"Tá bom, já entendi, tô saindo vou dar uma volta depois eu volto." Com isso ela deixa o apartamento. 

"Então em que posso ajudar supergirl?" 

"Em primeiro, eu quero te agradecer por salvar minha vida e se você ......se Você quiser.... apenas se quiser ... Não estou obrigando nem nada....." 

"Supergil?" 

"Certo desculpa, o que eu quero pergunta é, você quer treinar comigo? Eu acho que faz um tempo desde que você usou seus poderes, então eu poderia tentar te ensinar a ter um melhor controle, mas só se você quiser eu vou entender se....." 

"Sim" Lena responde animadamente. 

"Não quiser..... espera você disse sim, tipo você quer?" 

"Sim" 

"Realmente?" 

"Sim, acho que chegou a hora de parar de esconder quem sou e para isso preciso ter controle dos meus poderes."

"Também há....outra coisa que eu quero falar." 

"O que foi?" 

"Eu... eu tenho escondido quem eu sou de você e não é certo e...." 

"Supergirl você não tem que me dizer quem você é." 

"Não, eu tenho sim porque... Nós somos amigas." 

"Claro que somos." 

"Não, quero dizer sim, mas eu quero que você saiba, eu só não disse antes porque ainda não éramos muito amigas e também, porque queria te manter segura mas você provou que é uma pessoa incrível que pode se defender e até defender os outros sem precisar de ajuda, então está na hora da minha melhor amiga saber da minha identidade." 

Lena está um pouco chocada pela super fazer isso e também confusa pela escolha de palavras da heroína, mas sem dar tempo para desistir a loira pega seus óculos que estavam escondidos e prende seu cabelo e se apresenta corretamente para sua amiga com um pequeno sorriso tímido. 

"Oi, meu nome é Kara Zor-El sou a última filha de Kripton, eu fui enviada para proteger meu primo que era só um bebê quando meu mundo explodiu, mas meu pod ficou preso em um lugar chamado Zona Fantasma onde o tempo não passa, quando cheguei a Terra meu primo já tinha crescido e se tornado Superman e eu tinha só treze anos, então ele me colocou sobre a tutela dos Danvers, por isso também sou Kara Danvers sua melhor amiga." 

Lena está espantada sua melhor amiga é a Supergirl, e ela não tinha percebido antes, mas mais do que isso ela está feliz porque ela confiou nela para dizer a verdade. 

"Lena diga algo por favor, eu entendo se você está brava, tudo bem, se você precisa de tempo eu...." 

"Não, calma Kara só estou um pouco impressionada por não ter percebido antes, mas estou feliz, por você confiar em mim e além disso eu sei que foi graças a você que eles continuaram olhando o vídeo para provar minha inocência, então obrigada, obrigada por sua confiança e obrigada por sua fé em mim." Ela diz com lágrimas nos olhos. 

Kara então a abraça e sorri porque sabe que as duas vão ficar bem. Nesse momento Harley volta. 

"Desculpa atrapalhar o momento e tudo mais eu preciso falar tchau para Lena." Supergirl tenta esconder seus óculos mas Harley a para" A por favor não precisa, eu já sabia." 

"Você sabia?" Kara pergunta. 

"Claro que sim, o que? eu não sou burra tenho doutorado." 

"Como você sabia?" Lena pergunta. 

"Simples, enquanto estava fora vi algumas das entrevistas que você deu para uma certa loira e vi alguma fotos de vocês online." 

"Ok, mas ainda não explica." Lena questiona. 

"O jeito que Kara olha pra você nas fotos é o mesmo jeito que Supergirl te olha, mesmo que tente disfarça, mas eu sei ler as pessoas, então..." Ela da de ombros e Kara cora furiosamente. 

"Aí que fofa ela tá vermelha, não sabia que a garota de aço mudava de cor, outro super poder?" ela pergunta divertida. 

"Harley para de pertuba-la."

"Mas eu menti?" 

"Na verdade não, a Lena é muito especial para mim." 

"Assim como você é pra mim." 

"A não sério? Vocês vão me dar diabetes de tão doces. " 

"Chata, mas Harley agora eu estava pensando eu te conheço você não é burra." Lena afirma. 

"Até que enfim alguém reconhece." 

"Tenho uma pergunta pra você." 

"Diga." 

"Você sabia que a Lillian iria nos achar, você poderia nos levar para qualquer galpão, mas você queria que ela nos acha -se." 

"Espera isso é verdade?" Kara pergunta confusa. 

"Sim, eu fiz isso de propósito." 

"Porque?" Lena questiona. 

"Porque não é justo o mundo te julgar pelos erros dos outros, eu queria que eles a vissem pela forma como eu vejo e como qualquer pessoa que te conhece de verdade te vê, como uma pessoa maravilhosa, inteligente e uma heroína." 

"Mas poderia dar errado eu poderia não ter lutado." 

"Eu te conheço, eu sabia que você agiria, e mais eu sei que você queria ser vista de verdade, e agora você é, só precisava de um empurrão para ver a verdadeira você, que nem você sabia que estava escondendo de si mesma." 

"Obrigada Harley, por me ajudar a ver quem eu sou, e admitir um lado meu que ninguém conhecia nem eu mesma, espero que possamos nos ver de novo." 

"Vamos sim, afinal eu tenho que juntar um casal de idiotas que não sabem que se amam." 

"Quem?" Lena e Kara perguntam juntas. 

"Supercorp." Harley responde. 

"E o que é isso?" Lena tenta entender. 

"Super de Supergirl e corp de L-corp, traduzindo já que vocês são lentas, vocês duas, já que tipo vocês são realmente muito lentas para admitir seus sentimentos sozinhas eu vou ajudar, já fiz até fanfics e criei o canal de notícias oficial do casal mais poderoso de Naticional city, que já tem milhões de acessos agora, já podem me agradecer." 

"HARLEY QUINN." Lena e Kara gritam juntas, mas Harley já fugiu.


End file.
